Tu conciencia
by Sanlina
Summary: "No eres mi sombra, no eres mi perrito faldero, no eres... lo siento" pronuncias de repente. Oh, vaya, ¿tanto te han afectado mis palabras? Si sólo soy tu conciencia.


Sabes que has fallado, pero no vas a decir nada, permanecerás callado aguantando las lágrimas, repitiéndote que no importa, que todo irá bien, al fin y al cabo es lo que mismo que lo que todos te dicen: "no pasa nada, para nosotros sigues siendo el mejor maestro", pero en el fondo sabes que no es cierto. No eres peor que Jiemma, eso es un punto a tu favor, eres el mejor maestro que ha tenido Sabertooth, porque el anterior era un tirano. Pero mira en el resto de gremios, a los demás maestros, no les llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos, querido Sting, sólo eres un mocoso asustado.

Tienes ya 20 años y aún así te encierras en tu cuarto para llorarle en silencio a la almohada. No, no digo que esté mal llorar, pero te ves realmente patético. Piensas que necesitas un abrazo, y tienes amigos que pueden dártelo, ¿por qué no sales al pasillo y corres a abrazar a Rogue? Ah, no, claro, no puedes, no vaya a ser que después se rumoree que sois pareja y tu reputación de "machito" se desvanezca. ¿Y por qué no Minerva? Perdón, es cierto, le tienes miedo, ¿o quizás debería llamarlo respeto? La aprecias, es verdad, se ha hecho buena amiga tuya, pero le tienes miedo, le tienes miedo porque sabes que ella podría arrebatarte ese puesto que no mereces, ella podría derrocarte y transformarse en la nueva maestra de Sabertooth, y se lo merece, no lo niegues, se lo merece más que tú. Pero nos desviamos del tema, estábamos pensando en a quién podrías abrazar, ¿no? ¿has pensado en Yukino? Ella siempre ha estado ahí para ti, sin embargo es por eso por lo que ya no te sientes bien siguiendo apoyándote en ella, no es tu madre, debes crecer, Eucliffe.

Repasas en tu mente los hechos, te martirizas. Sólo quieres dormir para olvidar, pero entonces las pesadillas te persiguen. Déjalas, déjalas que te atormenten, que te recuerden como tus acciones precipitadas casi consiguen que más de la mitad de tu gremio perezca en una batalla que tú solo te buscaste. Tuviste suerte, suerte de que Rogue estuviese ahí. "¿Desde cuando es tan fuerte" te preguntas. Deberías alegrarte, tu "gemelo" es un mago realmente poderoso, pero no, sientes envidia, ¿y no vas a sentir también miedo? Oh, espera, ¿cómo vas a sentir miedo de tu perrito faldero? Podría decirse que has domesticado al mago de las sombras, siempre a tu lado, siempre ayudándote, incluso te hace el papeleo del gremio ya que tú, incompetente, no sabes, no sabes o no quieres saber, porque siempre es más cómodo que lo hagan otros. Eres afortunado de haber encontrado a Rogue, ¿pero que hay de él? ¿es él afortunado de haberte encontrado a ti? "Sí" murmuras para ti mismo a modo de respuesta, pero te engañas, ¿qué has hecho tu por él? Piénsalo, Sting Eucliffe. Quizás por eso el Rogue del futuro mató a tu versión de futuro alternativo, porque ya no te soportaba más, porque cuando tú caes Rogue está ahí, pero cuando él cae lo único que sabes es soltar bromas inoportunas. Desgraciado.

"Toc toc", llaman a la puerta, ¿vas a abrir?. "Sting, soy Rogue, te he notado algo extraño..." oyes decir, ¿no es casualidad? ¡Si estábamos hablando justo de él! ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Que no pase? No aceptará esa respuesta, lo sabes, porque se preocupa por ti como si realmente fueses su hermano. ¿No es hermoso? Lo sería, pero como ya he dicho tú sólo lo ves como tú mascota. "Es mi gemelo, no de sangre, pero es mi gemelo, no mi mascota" vuelves a murmurar, pero sabes que te engañas, al fin y al cabo sólo soy tu conciencia, no voy a decir nada que tu no pienses ya.

"Sting, abre la puerta" oyes ahora, con un tono de mayor exigencia. Resoplas y cierras las ojos con fuerza, como si así fueses a lograr sacarme de tu cabeza, pero no es tan fácil. Finges una sonrisa y dices "está abierto", Rogue no tarda en entrar. Te mira con una mirada fría y expresión seria, no dice nada, sólo te observa, y te empiezas poner realmente nervioso, ¿vas a preguntarle que hace, verdad? ¿O vas a quedarte tú también callado?

"No eres mi sombra, no eres mi perrito faldero, no eres... lo siento" pronuncias de repente. Oh, vaya, ¿tanto te han afectado mis palabras? O más bien las tuyas propias.

El mago de las sombras arquea la ceja, "¿eso a qué viene?", pero no respondes, te muerdes el labio y bajas la cabeza. Te has hecho sangre, pero no te importa. Rogue se acerca y se sienta a tu lado "somos gemelos" dice, "los dragones gemelos" repite especificativamente y tú solo sabes responder: "lo sé...". Patético.

"¿Quieres decirme a qué viene todo esto?" pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio, y tú finalmente dejas que mi voz se oiga en alto, repites las palabras que me has escuchado decirte, ahora en voz alta. Al terminar, el de cabellos azabaches te mira extrañado unos segundos para después echarse a reír, pero a ti no te hace gracia. "¿De qué te ríes? Hablo en serio", "Lo único que me parece preocupante de todo eso eso es que me puedas considerar tu mascota, yo no lo veo así, tú me ayudas a mi y yo te ayudo a ti, ¿no lo ves?" dice y tu dudas unos segundos, pregúntaselo, adelante: "¿Cuando te he ayudado yo a ti?". "Me mantienes en la luz" responde él sonriente y a ti eso más bien un intento patético de consolarte, !eso es una estupidez" le dices y el niega con la cabeza sonriente "algún día te lo contaré más a fondo, pero hoy debo devolverte un poco de esa luz brindada. Eres un gran maestro, Sting, quizás no el más fuerte y eficiente, pero sí el que necesita Sabertooth. No te debes martirizar por caer una vez, la vida sigue y por mucho que te lamentes no vas a volver atrás en el tiempo, quién nunca haya cometido errores nunca alcanzará la cima, la derrota es necesaria para el éxito".

Lloras y lo abrazas, ¿te sientes mejor? Entonces creo que mi trabajo ha acabado aquí, pero la próxima recuerda que no debes tener miedo a buscar ayuda en quién te aprecia.


End file.
